Vilmos Szakall
'Vilmos Szakall '''is the son of the prince from The Gold-bearded Man, a Hungarian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's ''Crimson Fairy Book. Info Name: Vilmos Szakáll Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Gold-bearded Man Roommate: Orazio Leone Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To take care of all kinds of birds. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at delivering milk and helping birds. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Maria Wassermond. She's a very nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not good at sorting things. I don't even do a good job sorting my laundry, let alone sorting wheat and barley. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. There's lots of birds in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I know I'm going to be king one day, but I'm not good at managing things. Best Friend Forever After: Zoltan Turul and Emil Wassermond. Both guys are awesome. Character Appearance Vilmos is average height, with red hair and green eyes. He wears a red jacket over a yellow shirt and blue jeans. He wears a bird-shaped pendant around his neck. Personality Vilmos is interested in birds and is often seen in the library reading about them. He really dislikes doing laundry and always tries to get others to do his laundry for him. He also delivers milk to other students to get extra money (despite the fact that, being a prince, he is already rich). Biography Greetings! My name is Vilmos Szakall. I am the son of the prince from The Gold-bearded Man. My father had lost his father as a child, and his mother got remarried to a man who became king. Yep, my dad had a wicked stepfather - quite unusual for a fairy tale. He treated Dad cruelly. There was a brook of milk near the castle, but the wicked king forbade people to take the milk. The guards saw a gold-bearded man take milk and vanish. The wicked king could not capture the man. He succeeded in capturing the man with bread, bacon, and drugged wine. They kept the man in a cage. Later, Dad's stepfather had to go to war. He told Dad to feed the man but not free him. When his stepfather was gone, Dad freed the man anyway, and fled. He met a wood dove, and was about to shoot it, when the dove begged him not to because its two children would starve. The same thing happened with a duck and a stork. Dad entered the service of another king, but two soldiers became jealous. First, Dad had to separate wheat and barley. The wood dove helped him. Next, Dad had to find the ring of the king's daughter in a stream. The duck helped him. Lastly, he had to find a child who spoke every language. The stork helped him. Afterwards, Dad married the princess and the jealous soldiers were driven out with whips. Soon after the wedding, Dad found out that his stepfather had been killed at war, and he got to be king. I am living happily with my parents. I am the older of two boys. I've got a younger brother named Attila, who is eleven. He's such a cute kid - he hopes to attend Ever After High with me. Ever After High is pretty good. I like being here because there's lots of other kids here. I've got many friends and I'm very outgoing. One thing I'm interested in is birds, and I enjoy studying birds. I especially love storks since they're very cool birds. They've got a weird shape, but I think it's one of the most endearing things about them. I also am good at delivering things and I deliver milk to the other students. Some of the students find it weird for someone to be delivering milk in this day and age, but no one else was willing to do the job. Dad did the same thing when he attended this school. Zoltan Turul, a fellow Hungarian, often studies birds with me. Despite our shared interest in birds, we're very different otherwise. Still, we manage to be good friends. I'm also friends with Emil Wassermond, and I'm dating his older sister Maria. She's very helpful - she doesn't mind helping me with my laundry. I hate doing laundry because I'm not good at sorting the colors - I always get the darks and the lights mixed up. I'm a Royal since I'd love to continue my father's story. It's great to keep traditions alive. Although I do respect those who are Rebels. We should all get along. Trivia *Vilmos' surname means "beard" in Hungarian. *Vilmos owns a pet female white stork named Agnes. *Vilmos is good at playing chess and is in the school chess club. *Vilmos is a second cousin of Thibault Criquet. Vilmos' father's mother is the sister of Thibault's mother's mother. Thibault and Vilmos are good friends. *In his home country, Vilmos' name would be written as Szakall Vilmos, since in Hungary (unlike the rest of Europe), the surname goes before the given name. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Hungarian